Friends or Lovers?
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Oneshot. Sing to me the song of the stars....


Shadow and Maria belong to SEGA

The song 'Only Hope' belongs to Mandy Moore

----

It was a chilly December on Earth but above it all, near the Sun and Moon in their celestial dance was the ARK. A space colony that reigned superior to the Earth and it's beauty. But for a certain hedgehog something even more glorious than the planet lied within the ARK. The glorious features upon this mere human somehow captured him in a sense of daze and confusion every time their eyes met. It was complicated to say, even believe in but it was there. She proved to be the light in the dark crevices of the ARK. She was Shadow's heart, his every being.

She was Maria.

Maria Robotnik.

Unaware of his adornment for her, she only considered him to be a very good friend. So as they sat together on her bed, socializing about anything that came to their minds Shadow felt his mind race with passion as he could only express it in every letter and word that escape his lips. Somehow Maria could sense it and enjoyed it, just as she enjoyed Shadow's company. Every time he would be done talking, she wished for the passion to never die. It was almost entrancing like but there was something dark that possessed it. Maria didn't know it but only Shadow did.

"Maria..what's your favorite memory?"

She thought for a moment. Such a strange question for her friend to ask, but nonetheless a question was a question, and an answer was an answer. Her mind was like a computer and the memories were files. Each one opening up and replaying itself in her head. She searched through them for any specific meaning they had to her until finally, she picked the best one.

"I don't remember where it's from exactly...but..there's a song that I've known ever since I was a child.It's my most favorite song."

"What's a song?"

"A song is...well..," she allowed her mind to bring up the words needed for this definition. It was hard to describe a song. Only because a song either came from the mind, the heart, or the soul of it's writer. But how to describe it? It was usually full of so many emotions whether it be of heartache or happiness. But then to follow these emotions were melodies and notes with rhythms and beats. Even they were slightly hard for Maria to go into detail about. Nonetheless, the beautiful blonde smiled.

"A song is music derived from a person's deep emotions. The song I heard mainly dealt with romance and love."

"How does it go," the curious hedgehog questioned. He allowed his friend to remember the words and memory for a moment. He was eager to hear it, not because of the romance but because Maria was going to sing it. Shadow would only hear Maria's angelic vocals when she was alone. He believed she was shy of her voice but he knew Maria better. His thoughts were shattered when he heard her singing call out to the space surrounding them as well as Shadow's attention.

_"There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried_

_To write over and over again_

_I awake in the infinite cold"_

Shadow's heart raced. Her voice was careful with every note it struck as it stood out in the hedgehog's mind. She was glorious beyond reason as Shadow slunk into the covers of her bed more and allowed his mind to erase everything except her besides him.

_"But you sing to me over_

_And over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars"_

The hedgehog felt his soul dissolve into a sea of time as he took in the words, 'only hope'. Was this Maria's calling to Shadow? Was he her only hope? If so, for what? His mind began to race with thoughts but soon ignored them as they retreated into the shadows of his mind. Once again he focused on his beloved Maria.

_"Of your galaxy dancing_

_And laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams_

_Are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans_

_That you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope"_

Maria stood now, her eyes open like two violets in full bloom. Her figure rose off the bed as she waltzed her way over to the window of her room. All the while, Shadow's rose shade eyes watched her elegance, and grace. His heart pounded against his chest madly as he soon found himself standing at the end of the bed. She turned to him in the faint glow of the stars outside the ARK as he felt his breath fall silent to the beauty of his seraph.

His adornment for her grew wilder and quicker like a fast developing venus fly trap as he felt the sunrises and sunsets go insane in his mind. This was love...right? He never experienced love but if this was it, then it was beautifully rapid, and strong. He liked it. He liked Maria. Alot.

_"I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am"_

He couldn't stand it anymore. The emotion was too powerful for him. As if on instinct or strangely by force in his head, he ran up to her and gently cupped her hands in his' and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were tender and warm like a day in the Spring. So sweet and loving, just like her. Realizing what he was doing he pulled away from her.

Her eyes met his. His eyes screamed in terror as her sapphire eyes understood everything. She bore a warm and caring smile as Shadow was lost in confusion. His mind raced with guilt. His heart ached with lust as he looked at Maria once more.

"Shadow?"

"Maria...I'm sorry!"

With that, he ran off from her room. Not knowing where to go he permitted his feet to make him run faster in an attempt to escape what had just occurred. He could imagine Maria. Alone and dazed in confusion in her room, like a lost child. What had he done?!

He finally found himself in his room as he tripped and fell face first onto the floor.

He didn't move for a while in hopes of this hurting feeling to leave him alone but it didn't work. He turned over on his back as he felt his gut murder itself before disappearing like his heart. Shadow's mind was hurt with his own action as he clamped his eyes shut. Thoughts of disaster came into his head as well as chaos and soon it was all stopped by the soft voice of her.

"Shadow?"

He wanted her to go away. He didn't want her to see him like this. However, there was one problem: he couldn't bring himself to say it or even express it through his actions. He lied there as his eyes slowly opened to reveal a concerned Maria hovering over him.

"Shadow?"

"Maria...I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to and I just-"

"Shadow, it's ok."

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment.

"What?"

"It's ok, Shadow."

How could she forgive him? Especially for an action of what he committed? Then again, Maria was a very forgiving person. But this forgiving? It bewildered Shadow as he sat up so that their eyes met again. His eyes held a calm fear fading into the darkness of the night. Her eyes were as peaceful as every star out in space.

She helped him up and for the longest time they stared at each other. They looked into each others' souls and saw the being of purity and mystery. They saw what no one else could see in them and for once in their lives, it was a true moment of understanding and compassion. And even somewhere inside each other, they realized they were each other's only hope.


End file.
